Let It Be
by Mila B
Summary: Aiolia fez uma aposta: 90 dias sem sexo para convencer Marin de que não é um tremendo galinha. O problema é quando Mu aparece para morar um tempo em sua casa. Aí é pedir demais de seu autocontrole... Presente de aniversário para Bia Elric!
1. Chapter 1

**Presente de aniversário para Bia Elric!**

* * *

**Let it Be**

**.1.**

Você quer conhecer um idiota que aceitou uma aposta ridícula de ficar 90 dias sem sexo por causa de uma garota? Prazer, meu nome é Aiolia.

E a garota é a Marin. Estou a fim dela faz um tempão, mas a garota vive me enxotando dizendo que eu sou muito galinha. Aí surgiu essa aposta, de que se eu ficasse 90 dias sem sexo, ela sairia comigo. E por sair, eu espero que ela entenda que, depois de 90 dias em abstinência, eu vou estar esperando _bem mais_ do que alguns beijinhos inocentes.

Agora faltam só três semanas, mas, puta que pariu, isso parece uma eternidade! Eu sei, você deve estar pensando: para alguém que já aguentou nove semanas, isso não é nada. Ledo engano, caro amigo. As horas do dia se multiplicam quando a gente fica em abstinência desse jeito, ainda mais para alguém acostumado a sexo periódico.

Não que eu seja mesmo um galinha, como a Marin insiste em afirmar. Eu sou apenas um cara normal de vinte e um três que gosta de sexo. Que gosta _muito_ de sexo, que fique bem enfatizado.

Por que garotas precisam ser tão ardilosas e cheias de exigências? Havia tantas maneiras menos torturantes de Marin me fazer provar que estou mesmo a fim dela!

Maldito relógio que não anda.

Ainda mais quando a gente está tentando se concentrar nos estudos para uma prova do mestrado segunda-feira. E lá se vai outro final de semana de festa que perco por causa dessa maldita abstinência. Porque, sério, se eu fosse a qualquer festa e bebesse dois goles de cerveja, adeus celibato!

Do jeito que eu estou, pego até freira! Que Deus não me ouça...

Meu celular tocou me tirando de meus devaneios idiotas sobre, adivinhem? Sexo, claro. Atendi com um grunhido gutural. Acredito que, ao reprimirmos nossos instintos básicos, regredimos até voltarmos ao tempo em que morávamos em cavernas. Era mais ou menos o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu já vinha me esquecendo de como articular direito as palavras.

Dali a pouco eu estaria fazendo desenhos estranhos na parede de casa. Ainda bem que eu moro sozinho.

"Oi, cara!" Era o bastardo do Milo. Ele foi o filho da mãe que deu a ideia dos 90 dias para a Marin. Eu tenho certeza que ela teria engolido uns 50 dias só, mas não, o desgraçado tinha que praticamente dobrar esse número! Mas o que diabos eu estou dizendo? Ele é um filho da puta só por ter inventado essa aposta!

"O que você quer?" Grunhi bastante _amigável_. E o homem das cavernas se pronunciava dentro de mim novamente. Bem vindo, Sr. Australopithecus. Sexo? Não, no momento está em falta. Desculpe.

"Nossa, quanta simpatia!" Milo fingiu que se importava. Bastardo.

"Fala logo. Preciso estudar aqui." Grunhi mal abrindo a boca. As contas matemáticas começavam a se misturar na minha cabeça. É, eu sou um doido que está fazendo mestrado de matemática e que dá aulas na faculdade como professor substituto. Agora me diga, _como_ um nerd matemático poderia ser um galinha? Você vê algum sentido nessa teoria absurda da Marin?

Depois, quando carinhosamente dizemos que o QI das mulheres é ligeiramente – e repare bem nesse ligeiramente, se você for mulher, caso não for, desconsidere-o, sim? – inferior ao dos homens, elas reclamam, nos chamam de trogloditas machistas e jogam vasos nas nossas cabeças. Verdadeiras vândalas!

"Cara, um amigo meu tá vindo para cidade, e ele precisa de um lugar para morar. Como você mora sozinho, eu passei seu endereço para ele, pode ser?" Milo tagarelou alegremente.

"Você o quê?" Eu perguntei indignado, quase esmagando o celular entre os meus dedos. Quer dizer, quando a gente se muda e passa a morar sozinho, há um _motivo_ para isso! E o motivo é que queremos _continuar_ sozinhos, em paz, em silêncio!

"É só por algumas semanas, Aiolia, até o garoto encontrar um apartamento para alugar! Não seja tão anti-social! Você vai adorar o Mu, ele é super tranquilo!" Milo prontamente tentou me convencer ao reparar no meu dom a la Jack Estripador.

"Não mesmo! Você nem me consultou antes de sair dando meu endereço!" Olha, admito que em circunstâncias normais eu até aceitaria numa boa dar pousada para um amigo do Milo, mas, sério, eu estou muito longe da normalidade. Eu estou prestes a explodir! Meu humor anda pior do que do capeta e eu to para matar meus alunos toda a vez que eles perguntam coisas como 'falta muito para acabar a aula?' ou 'isso vai cair na prova?'.

E esse é o tipo de coisa que não deve estressar um professor, porque, sério, eles perguntam em todas as malditas aulas!

"Ah, Aiolia, foi mal, mas ele já deve estar chegando aí. Seja legal e colabora, né? Que coisa, por que tanto mau humor? Até parece que não pega ninguém há mais de dois meses." O filho da puta do Milo debochou.

"Vai se fuder." Rosnei no exato momento em que a companhia da casa tocou. Suspirou exasperado. "Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso. Mas só por três semanas. Depois eu chuto ele daqui, porque vou trazer a Marin para cá e fazer ela pagar por todo esse tempo que estou sem sexo!" Desliguei o celular e bati-o sobre a mesa.

Depois levantei e fui atender a porta. O tal Mu – mas que porra de nome é esse? – não parava de tocar a companhia, sem parar, como se eu tivesse a obrigação de ter atendido a droga da porta no primeiro chamado. Já dava para ver que o cara era um folgado.

"Já estou indo!" Gritei irritado descendo as escadas que davam diretamente para a porta de entrada. Abri a porta com força, pronto para dizer algumas palavras mal educadas para o cara (quem sabe ele desistia e ia procurar outro lugar para morar?), porém minha voz trancou na garganta.

"Oi!" Disse o rapaz, abrindo um sorriso simpático. "Eu sou o Mu, amigo do Milo! Ele disse que você ofereceu sua casa para eu me hospedar enquanto procuro um apartamento para alugar! Você é o... Aio... Aiola..."

"Aiolia." Corrigi bobamente.

Então, você deve estar se perguntando por que eu estava nesse estado catatônico, parado feito uma estátua de bronze em frente da porta. Antes de explicar, deixem-me dizer-lhes que eu não sou gay. Não mesmo. Em fato, eu frequentemente acho homens uma coisa bem nojenta, peluda e desengonçada.

Mas esse tal Mu não era nada disso. Ele era um pouco mais baixo que eu e, puta merda, ele tinha cabelos roxos, tipo, cor de lavanda! E inclusive o cheiro que se desprendia dele e parecia nocautear o meu nariz era de lavanda. E os cabelos eram longos, tipo, enormes mesmo. Se não fosse pela cor, eu suspeitaria que ele fosse algum tipo de crente, sei lá. O negócio ia até o final das costas, acho.

E ele também tinha esses olhos verdes, contrastando tanto com os cabelos lilases e a pele pálida! Tipo, lindo mesmo, sabe? E _eu não sou gay_. Era a abstinência e os traços delicados dele me confundindo!

"Ah, erm... você vai me deixar entrar?" Mu perguntou olhando como se eu fosse meio maluco. Eu pisquei aturdido e percebi que estava me fazendo de babaca o encarando com a boca meio aberta e as sobrancelhas erguidas. Nada legal.

Pisei para o lado abrindo passagem.

"Desculpa. Pode entrar."

Ele voltou a sorrir e pegou a alça da mala de rodinhas dele.

"Obrigado por me deixar ficar aqui. Milo falou que você não anda numa fase muito boa, espero não estar atrapalhando muito..." Ele falou parecendo sincero enquanto entrava na casa, olhando ao redor com um ar curioso. Reparei nas roupas dele – outra coisa que eu geralmente não faço!

Ele vestia uma calça jeans surrada e uma camisa larga dos Beatles. Usava All Star roxo e umas fitas finas e coloridas amarradas no pulso esquerdo, junto com um relógio bem menor do que o normal para homens. Algo que até fazia sentido, considerando o pulso fino dele.

Depois que eu me chutei por estar analisando o rapaz tão descaradamente – ele tinha corado? –, percebi o que ele havia falado e mudei de ideia, achando mais interessante chutar _o Milo_. Se ele houvesse contado sobre a aposta ele ia se ver comigo! Eu queria que o mínimo de pessoas soubesse sobre meu inferno pessoal de 90 dias.

"O que ele disse?" Perguntei sem nenhum tato, fazendo Mu hesitar quanto ao que responder.

"Só que você não está numa fase muito boa. Ele não entrou em detalhes..." Mu falou dando de ombros e tirando alguns fios lilases do rosto.

"Ótimo." Grunhi. "Vem, vou te mostrar seu quarto." Comecei a subir as escadas. Ao menos eu tinha um quarto de hóspedes! Estava uma bagunça claro, já que eu jogava tudo que era bugiganga inútil – que a gente sempre acha que vai ter algum uso num futuro distante, mas que na verdade só serve para pegar pó – lá dentro.

Mas a culpa não era minha. Eu fui avisado no último minuto do segundo tempo que teria um hóspede!

Parei de subir as escadas ao perceber que Mu estava tendo problemas em subi-las carregando a mala enorme e pesada dele. Quando o olhei, ele sorriu constrangido. Percebi que os olhos dele eram ligeiramente puxados, e que quando ele sorria quase se fechavam por completo. Super bonitinho e... Argh! Esqueça, eu não acabo de chamar um _cara _de bonitinho!

Desci alguns degraus, abaixei a alça, e peguei a mala pela alça menor.

"Pode deixar comigo." Falei erguendo a mala do chão e a carregando sem dificuldade comigo. Sem querer me gabar, mas meu porte físico era de _dois_ desse magrelo do Mu. Eu fazia musculação todos os dias ao final da tarde, e ainda aproveitava para correr no parque perto de casa sempre que possível. Era óbvio que aquela malinha não fazia nem cócegas no músculo do meu braço.

"Valeu." Mu agradeceu e pôs-se a me seguir em um silêncio respeitoso. De certo ele tava achando que por 'fase ruim' eu houvesse perdido um parente recentemente. Antes isso...

Estou brincando! Não sou tão vidrado em sexo assim para preferir a morte de algum parente. Mas, merda, chega bem perto disso.

Abri a porta do quarto e me senti envergonhado pelo estado do lugar. Em algum lugar dali havia uma cama, juro! O armário estava aberto e cheio de coisas que se estendiam dele também para o chão, e claro, aquelas caixas não viam um pano há um bom tempo, considerando a quantidade de pó circulante.

Mu esticou o pescoço para espiar o quarto e pude perceber seus olhos se arregalarem um pouco. Dois segundos depois ele começou a espirrar e ficar vermelho como se alguém houvesse injetado poeira diretamente em suas veias. Fechei a porta rapidamente e o segurei, sem saber o que fazer. Ele parecia estar entrando em estado de choque, com falta de ar.

"Droga! O que eu faço?" Perguntei desesperado, enquanto ele tentava puxar o ar sem sucesso, fazendo aqueles sons que os asmáticos fazem quando entram em crise. Ele começou a apontar para a mala dele, para um fecho mais externo, e eu me abaixei e a abri começando a procurar feito um doido por algo que lembrasse uma bombinha.

Quando achei, me ergui e levei-a à boca de Mu, que estava encostado na parede com a mão no peito, parecendo prestes a desfalecer. Apertei-a duas vezes e ele lentamente começou a se acalmar, para meu grande alívio. Porra, imagina se eu mato o cara em menos de cinco minutos que ele está na minha casa?

"Você está melhor?" Perguntei, e percebi que eu estava tremendo. Mu pegou a bombinha da minha mão e assentiu lentamente, com o rosto ainda corado e a expressão vulnerável e cansada. "Eu acho... acho que você não vai poder ficar nesse quarto. Ao menos não até eu dar um jeito nele."

"Desculpe." Ele pediu. "Mal cheguei e já estou te atrapalhando."

"Não... é que, eu não sabia que você ia vir, aí nem deu tempo de ajeitar nada." Expliquei ainda nervoso. Coloquei as mãos no bolso para esconder minha tremedeira. Mu ergueu as sobrancelhas que eram da mesma cor dos cabelos.

"Milo falou que você ofereceu a casa. Como não sabia que eu estava... Ah! Não me diga que Milo só te avisou depois que já havia me dito que eu poderia ficar aqui?" Acho que ele leu a verdade no meu rosto, já que pareceu imediatamente angustiado. "Olha, você não precisa me abrigar se for te atrapalhar! Eu posso ficar em algum hotel e-"

"Não. Fica tranquilo. Você pode ficar aqui em casa." Falei, sem entender porque toda essa minha vontade que ele ficasse. Até uns minutos atrás eu estava achando a ideia um porre. "Acho melhor você dormir no meu quarto por enquanto. Eu durmo na sala."

"Não! Eu não acho que-"

"Tem sofá cama na sala, dá na mesma." Falei pegando a mala dele do chão e levando-a para o meu quarto, na porta logo ao lado, mais perto das escadas.

"Então eu fico no sofá!" Mu exclamou segurando meu braço. Parei e olhei para as mãos dele. Os dedos eram finos e longos e... a pele era extremamente macia. O toque dele me lembrava o toque suave de uma garota.

Maldita abstinência!

"Já está decidido." Falei firme, voltando a caminhar e sentindo a pele quente onde ele havia tocado. Merda, agora meu corpo deu para ter reações estranhas! Daqui a pouco meu cachorro – que estava na petshop – iria me lamber e eu ficaria excitado. Argh! Nojento!

Entramos no meu quarto, que, obviamente estava bem mais organizado e limpo, apesar dos livros de matemática espalhados pela mesa de estudos. O tamanho era normal, e havia uma porta para o banheiro.

"Eu vou desocupar umas gavetas para você e-" Comecei a falar, mas Mu deu um passo em falso para trás com as bochechas completamente vermelhas, e eu me desesperei achando que ele teria outra crise.

"Eu acho que prefiro o sofá. Eu... é sério, eu prefiro o sofá." Ele pediu enfático. Sabe aquele enfático "Oh, corno, vou fazer como eu quero e você que se dane?". Tipo isso.

Olhei ao redor tentando entender o porquê daquilo e... Ah, porcaria!

"Não... não é o que você está pensando!" Corri para minha cama, bagunçada, e comecei a recolher as camisinhas jogadas em cima dela. Era patético, mas eu havia aberto um monte de pacotes e me masturbado com revistas pornôs antes de decidir que talvez _estudar_ também me ajudasse. Coisa de nerd pervertido, eu sei.

O problema é que eu me esqueci disso completamente, e quando entrei no quarto minha mente imbecil não registrou que eu havia esquecido de limpar tudo depois. Bom, ao menos isso explicava a vermelhidão no rosto de Mu. Mas, puta merda, ele é um homem! Essa visão deveria ser comum para ele! Quero dizer, não entrar no quarto dos outros e ver camisinhas espalhadas pelo colchão, mas, sei lá, alguma vez ele já ter feito algo parecido e ter deixado a cama naquele estado.

Droga, eu estava agora parecendo um pivete virgem de treze anos!

"Eu acho... acho melhor você ficar com o sofá." Falei em um tom de lamento, ao que Mu suspirou aliviado e praticamente correu para fora do quarto, como se o lugar fosse algum foco de transmissão de doenças contagiosas. E não, eu não tenho DST's, obrigado por perguntar.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Mu sentado no sofá, roendo o canto de uma unha. Ele parou quando me viu e sorriu sem jeito. Quem deveria estar sem jeito ali era eu! Mas o olhar dele não me enganou. Seus olhos verdes, que no momento pareciam mais escuros, diziam: o pervertido da casa acaba de entrar no perímetro. Fantástico! Se ele achava isso mesmo, que fosse embora então!

"Então você gosta de Beatles?"

Mas que pergunta idiota era essa! O cara estava com uma camisa do Beatles! Por qual outro motivo a gente usa a camisa de uma banda senão porque gostamos dela? Bem, que seja. Eu precisava quebrar o gelo de alguma forma, não é mesmo?

Ele olhou para baixo, para a própria camisa, como se para checar estar mesmo com ela, antes de responder.

"E quem não gosta?" Ele deu de ombros, puxando as pernas para cima do sofá e cruzando-as em estilo 'índio'.

"Eu não gosto muito." Falei e imediatamente arranquei uma expressão incrédula de Mu, que balançou a cabeça não concordando.

"Há dois tipos de pessoa no mundo," Ele começou com um ar didático que eu geralmente usava nas minhas aulas na faculdade. "As que gostam de Beatles, e as que nunca se prestaram para escutar com atenção."

Eu ri. Ele falava como se fosse o dono da verdade.

"Que seja." Revirei os olhos. "Vou ligar para a faxineira. Amanhã ela deve aparecer por aqui e você pode dormir no quarto de hóspedes."

"Tudo bem..." Ele murmurou, visivelmente chateado pelo meu descaso com a provável banda favorita dele. Funguei sem me importar e coloquei a mala dele perto do sofá.

"Então, você está com fome? Quer comer alguma coisa? Tomar alguma coisa?" Perguntei, lembrando-me de ter bons modos. Reparei que o Mu era bem magricela até. Não do tipo pau de vira tripa, mas seu corpo era delgado, dava para perceber pela forma como a camisa ficava larga nele.

"Na verdade, estou com um pouco de sede. Se tiver uma coca-cola, seria ótimo!" Ele se levantou com um pulinho, e eu indiquei que ele me seguisse até a cozinha.

"Tá aí. Você pode vir e se servir à vontade." Avisei, já que era óbvio que eu não daria tudo na boquinha dele o tempo todo. Ele já era bem crescidinho para isso. O pensamento me lembrou que eu não sabia a idade dele. "Quantos anos você tem?"

Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, e ainda terminou de virar o copo antes de me responder, lambendo o lábio superior para recolher o gostinho da coca-cola sobre ele. Eu devo estar ficando louco porque, puta que pariu, o gesto quase causou uma revolução dentro de mim!

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu encarei feito um vidrado a cena, que pareceu se passar em câmera lenta. Como diabos um homem podia ter lábios tão sensuais? Alguém me explica isso por favor! A abstinência realmente anda me fazendo mal...

"Tenho dezoito. Quase dezenove." Ele falou tranquilamente, me arrancando de meu estado lamentável. Eu pisquei me estapeando mentalmente e assenti ainda meio perturbado pelo formigamento que senti lá nos países baixos. "Entrei na faculdade de Engenharia Ambiental. Por isso me mudei para cá. Foi meio repentino, eu não achei que seria aceito, aí nem planejei nada. Foi uma sorte conseguir pousada aqui com você."

"Você foi aceito na Link?" Esse é o nome da universidade onde eu estudo e dou aulas. Aulas de cálculo, álgebra linear e equações diferenciais. "Vou ser seu professor em algumas cadeiras."

"Sério? Você parece ser tão novo para ser professor..." Ele comentou, me analisando mais detidamente pela primeira vez.

E, sério, alguém me diz, por favor, que eu sentir meu corpo esquentar com os olhos esverdeados dele percorrendo meu corpo é algo absolutamente normal? Diga, eu imploro!

Pigarreei.

"Eu tenho vinte e três. Estou fazendo mestrado, aí dou aulas lá como professor substituto nas cadeiras básicas de matemática." Expliquei, ao que ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado e fazendo seus estranhos cabelos lilases escorregarem como seda por seu ombro.

"Você acaba com os estereótipos de professores de matemática. Sempre que eu imagino um, eles são velhos, pançudos e barbudos. E usam óculos." Ele sorriu e levou o copo à pia para lavá-lo.

"Talvez eu acabe assim, daqui uns anos." Dei de ombros. "Eu posso deixar a barba e a barriga crescerem. Os óculos eu posso arrumar fácil, fácil."

Ele se virou para mim com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Não faça isso. Seria um desperdício." Falou num impulso.

Ao menos eu acho que foi num impulso, porque assim que franzi a testa e o encarei incrédulo, as bochechas dele avermelharam e ele pareceu terrivelmente constrangido. E o desgraçado resolveu morder o lábio inferior atraindo minha atenção para sua boca novamente.

Alguma coisa não está certa aqui.

Só que aí ele voltou a sorrir, ainda meio constrangido, e acabou com o silêncio estranho.

"Eu vou sair e dar uma volta pela cidade, para me localizar." Avisou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, puxando-os para trás para prendê-los com uma das fitinhas que usava no pulso. "Se você não for usar, poderia me emprestar suas chaves? Eu queria fazer uma cópia delas..."

"Ah, claro. Pode ficar, eu não vou sair hoje. Tenho... umas coisas para estudar." Tirei as chaves do bolso e entreguei para ele. "Até mais tarde."

"Até mais, Olia!" Ele exclamou alegremente abanando por cima do ombro enquanto saía da cozinha.

"Olia?" Ecoei incrédulo. "Que história é essa de Olia?" Berrei para que ele me escutasse antes que saísse de casa. Ouvi uma risada divertida do hall de entrada.

"Seu nome é muito estranho e complicado! Olia é mais legal e descolado!" Ele replicou com certa diversão.

"E o seu é bem normal!" Debochei em bom tom, mas minha única resposta foi o som da porta batendo suavemente.

Passei nervosamente as mãos pelos cabelos, repassando mentalmente minhas reações desde que coloquei os olhos no pirralho. Ao menos ele já era maior de idade. Isso porque algo me dizia que essa convivência não iria prestar. Chame de sexto sentido, sei lá. Só sei que eu não estou normal, não mesmo. Talvez eu devesse chamar a Marin e explicar que nove semanas são mais do que suficientes para provar o quanto eu estou a fim dela.

Nove semanas! Dois meses e sete dias! Tempo suficiente para eu começar a pensar em quanto meu novo colega de moradia, e futuro aluno, era atraente. E isso era um problema e tanto. Porque eu não sou gay. Eu só preciso de sexo. Muito, muito sexo.

E sexo heterossexual!

* * *

**NA:** Oh, olha só eu escrevendo em um fandom diferente de Harry Potter! Que raridade! Culpa da Bia Elric, que me vidrou nesse casal! Eles não são uns amores? Bem, esse é meu presente de aniversário para minha amiga mais linda e que eu mais amo: Bia Elric!

Te amo amiga!


	2. Chapter 2

**Let It Be**

**.2.**

**Parte 2**

"Aiolia, nem vem! O acordo era noventa dias! Se você quer diminuir, é porque não gosta tanto assim de mim!" Marin falou cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Eu chamei ela para ver se descolava uma tarde de sexo. Qual é! Eu tenho minhas necessidades, e tentar não tira pedaço.

Mas infelizmente ela continuava com a ideia fixa na cabeça.

"Marin, é óbvio que eu sou doido por você... Poxa, eu to na tua faz séculos! É você que só me enrola." Eu me sentei ao lado dela e aproximei os lábios do pescoço alvo, aspirando o aroma doce do perfume dela. Marin estremeceu, e eu a segurei quando ela tentou se afastar.

"Aiolia, para... você tem que cumprir a aposta. Depois disso..." Ela deixou a frase no ar, o que só conseguiu despertar ainda mais minha imaginação – que não foi nada santa. Deslizei os dedos pelo decote comportado dela e comecei a beijá-la no pescoço.

"A gente não precisa transar hoje. Só curtir um pouco..." Murmurei mordendo a pele macia e ouvindo-a suspirar. Puxei-a para um beijo voraz e ansioso antes que ela tivesse tempo de protestar. Eu já estava totalmente excitado e doido para arrancar as roupas dela. Eu estava até com medo de ter ejaculação precoce, pela maneira como meu corpo correspondia facilmente à premissa de sexo no sofá.

Marin milagrosamente correspondeu ao beijo, e aí para eu deitá-la no sofá e me encaixar entre as coxas bem torneadas foi um pulo. Eu passei a mão pela parte interna da coxa dela e tentei subir a saia jeans que ela usava, mas Marin segurou minha mão.

"Sem sexo!" Ela sussurrou, fazendo-me grunhir antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Comecei então a acariciar a barriga lisinha dela por cima da blusa, com meu polegar vez ou outra fazendo o contorno inferior dos seios firmes. Senti que ela estava se rendendo, o que era ótimo, porque a coisa tava bem apertada lá embaixo, a ponto de começar a doer. Abrir o zíper da minha calça seria um alívio.

Quando eu arrisquei enfiar a mão por baixo da blusa dela e a erguer para poder ter acesso aos seios presos por um sutiã fino, o som de algo caindo no chão nos fez pular e olhar para a origem do barulho. Eu grunhi de frustração ao ver Mu desajeitadamente juntar um portarretrato do chão e colocá-lo de volta numa pequena prateleira.

"Desculpe!" Ele pediu apressado. "Não queria atrapalhar!"

"Mas já atrapalhou." Resmunguei irritado. Porra, o cara não tinha um horário melhor para aparecer, não? Nem ao menos havia escurecido! Que tipo de adolescente volta para casa antes da meia-noite em um sábado?

"Está tudo bem. Foi até bom você aparecer." Marin falou levantando e ajeitando as roupas, para minha completa infelicidade. Caí de costas no sofá e tapei o rosto com o braço. "Você é o Mu?"

Eu tinha comentando com ela sobre o Mu pouco depois de ela chegar. Ela encarou o garoto com uma curiosidade simpática.

"Eu sou. Prazer em conhecê-la." Mu se adiantou e estendeu a mão para ela, que retribuiu ao aperto.

"Prazer, eu sou a Marin, amiga do Aiolia." Ela explicou. Amiga? Quem me dera se todas as minhas amigas me deixassem prensá-las no sofá nas horas vagas. "Quando o Aiolia me falou que seus cabelos eram lilases eu não acreditei. Você pinta?" Ela perguntou interessada, e eu soltei uma risada nasalada.

"Discreta como um alce de patins, como sempre." Murmurei sarcástico.

"Cala a boca, Aiolia!" Ela amigavelmente replicou, como a doce garota que era. Mu riu suavemente da nossa bela interação e eu o espiei por baixo do braço. Devia ser minha ereção dificultando meu raciocínio – e sim, ela estava devidamente tapada por uma almofada –, mas eu acabei pensando em como ele ficava bonitinho rindo com as bochechas coradas.

Merda.

"Eles são dessa cor desde que eu me lembro. Acho que é algum defeito genético, sei lá." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Sério? Nossa que diferente!" Marin exclamou. "Posso tocar?"

"Ele não é uma atração de circo, mulher." Eu avisei revirando os olhos e voltando a me sentar no sofá.

"Não tem problema." Mu replicou, e Marin me olhou por cima do ombro para graciosamente mostrar-me a língua. Mu soltou os cabelos da fita verde-limão e voltou a amarrá-la no pulso junto com as outras.

Ela se aproximou de Mu e tocou suavemente os cabelos dele.

"Nossa, é tão macio! O que você usa? Usa algum creme?" Marin perguntou impressionada. Revirei os olhos, enquanto Mu ria divertido. Sério, desde quando alguém faz esse tipo de pergunta a um _homem_?

"Não. Eu apenas lavo todos os dias. Xampu e condicionador só, daqueles bem normais." Mu estendeu a mão e tocou os fios ruivos de Marin. Ele era um pouco mais alto do que ela, e a encarava com um sorriso bastante... encantador.

"Os seus também são bem macios. E bonitos." Ele comentou.

"Sério? Você acha?" Ela perguntou retribuindo o olhar dele... porra, que merda está acontecendo? Que eu saiba era eu quem estava quase tirando a blusa dela há alguns segundos! E agora ela ficava toda cheia de sorrisinhos para outro cara?

Me levantei e puxei o braço dela, afastando-a de Mu, que recolheu as mãos e as colocou no bolso, parecendo bastante tranquilo, como se não houvesse feito nada de errado! O cacete que não havia! Mas eu iria me entender com ele depois de despachar a Marin.

"Vem, vou te levar para casa." Falei, arrastando-a para a saída.

"O que, por quê? Eu mal consegui conversar com seu novo amigo!" Ela reclamou, mas isso só fez com que eu apressasse o passo. Ela suspirou resignada. "Tchau, Mu! A gente se fala um dia em que o chato aqui não me queira pelas costas!"

"Até mais, Marin!" Ele replicou simpático.

Larguei Marin em casa – a pé mesmo, já que ela morava apenas a algumas quadras e ainda não estava escuro. Ainda consegui roubar uns beijos dela, e um quase convite para entrar, mas ela morava com os pais, e os velhos estavam na casa, então não teve jeito. O pai dela era ciumento e brabo como um touro.

Quando voltei, encontrei Mu estirado na poltrona, as costas apoiadas no encosto lateral e as pernas jogadas para o outro lado, usando fones de ouvido enquanto lia um livro – A Arte da Guerra. Ótimo para ele, porque era uma guerra que teríamos agora, se dependesse de mim. Fui até ele e tirei os fones do ouvido dele.

Mu pareceu se assustar, só então percebendo a minha presença, e se sentou direito, olhando-me confuso.

"Que foi aquilo de dar em cima da Marin bem na minha frente?" Perguntei irritado. Isso sem contar que ele havia acabado com a minha chance de dar um fim à minha maldita abstinência. Mu me encarou perplexo, com os olhos arregalados.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando! O jeito que você olhou para ela, bem na minha cara! Endoidou? Eu te deixo ficar aqui, mesmo sem ser avisado de nada com antecedência, e você vai e dá em cima da minha garota na primeira oportunidade!" uma coisa que você precisa saber sobre mim: eu sou extremamente ciumento. Do tipo neurótico insuportável.

Talvez eu estivesse exagerando um pouco. Mas que se foda, a razão estava do meu lado.

"Eu não estava dando em cima dela!" Mu exclamou ainda perplexo.

Eu segurei a camisa dele e o puxei para perto de mim, e ele me olhou verdadeiramente assustado. Tá, eu não ia bater nele, eu só queria dar ênfase ao que eu estava dizendo.

"Ah não? 'Seus cabelos são muito macios e bonitos também.'" Imitei, ou tentei imitar, a voz dele, mas saiu algo bem mais fino e estranho do que a verdadeira voz dele. Ele se desvencilhou de mim com uma facilidade que me abismou, e se afastou alguns passos.

"Já disse que não dei em cima dela! Só estava tentando ser simpático! Eu não tenho nenhum interesse na Marin." Ele falou enfático, começando a me encarar irritado. A ênfase dele me irritou. Como se fosse muito superior para ter ficado a fim da Marin.

"E posso saber por quê? Por acaso não acha ela bonita? Sexy? Gostosa?" E lá estava eu não fazendo muito sentido. "Não acha que ela é boa o suficiente para você?"

Ele piscou aturdido. Devia estar me achando mesmo um lunático. Se ele fosse esperto procurava algum outro lugar para morar o mais cedo possível. Homens em abstinência são perigosos.

A merda foi que ele abriu a boca e acabou com meus argumentos, minha raiva e frustração com apenas uma frase, que foi dita da maneira mais natural e calma possível. E uma pose inabalável de quem não tem vergonha do que diz.

"Eu não tenho interesse nela porque não me interesso por nenhuma garota. Eu sou gay." Foi o que ele disse. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e me encarou seriamente. "É bom até que você já saiba desse detalhe. Se tiver algum problema por isso, por favor, me fale que eu dou um jeito de encontrar outro lugar onde ficar."

Meu queixo estava lá no chão. Eu o olhei de cima abaixo, tentando encontrar indícios de verdade nas palavras dele. Tá certo que ele tinha os traços mais suaves e bem-desenhados que a maioria dos homens, mas isso não indicava que ele era gay; apenas que não era um barbado desengonçado como a maioria dos caras.

"Eu não tenho problemas com isso." Balbuciei com um tom estranho.

Ele me analisou atentamente antes de assentir.

"Certo." Toda a seriedade sumiu do rosto dele numa velocidade espantosa, enquanto eu continuava com cara de tacho, em pé no meio da sala. "Onde eu posso tomar um banho?"

"Ah..." Pisquei desorientado. "Tem que ser no banheiro do meu quarto... O banheiro comum está com problema no encanamento."

"Ok..." Observei ele ir pegar algumas coisas na mala dele.

"Pode subir. Sinta-se em casa." Reforcei quando ele pareceu inseguro em ir para o segundo andar. Ainda bem que eu já havia limpado a cama e me livrado das camisinhas jogadas no colchão.

Ele assentiu e subiu e, assim que ele sumiu de vista, eu caí no sofá, ainda estarrecido.

Ele era gay.

Por que eu sentia que isso só piorava as coisas?

**XxX**

Pedi uma pizza de janta. Sentei no sofá e coloquei em algum filme. Depois de algum tempo, Mu desceu as escadas cantando 'Hey Jude' dos Beatles.

_So let it out and let it in__  
Hey, Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that is just you?  
__Hey, Jude, you'll do__  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Na na na na na na na na_

E não é que o desgraçado cantava bem? Olhei para figura dele descendo as escadas. O que não foi uma boa ideia, devo dizer, já que ele estava só com uma calça bege meio surrada. Se lembra quando eu disse que ele era um magricela?

Pois é, eu estava errado. Não que ele fosse muito encorpado, mas o torso dele tinha uma definição bonita e proporcional. E, sei lá, havia algo de sexy em todo o conjunto. Os cabelos molhados e compridos dele escorriam pelas costas e estavam mais escuros que quando secos, de modo que contrastavam fortemente com a pele clara dele.

Tá, o cara é sexy! É um problema tão grande assim eu reparar?

"Eu esqueci de pegar uma camiseta." Ele explicou indo até a mala dele e se agachando para pegar o resto da roupa. Eu engoli em seco e concentrei minha atenção na televisão quando meus olhos acabaram se desviando para os mamilos rosados e endurecidos pelo frio. Era início de outono, então costumava esfriar à noite.

"Você vai acabar pegando um resfriado se continuar com essa cabelama molhada." Funguei. Meus cabelos são castanhos e apenas ligeiramente compridos, um pouco ondulados. Bem mais prático.

Eu não sei como aquele cara aguentava aqueles cabelos até a cintura.

"Eu pedi pizza." Informei casualmente, cuidando pelo canto do olho ele colocar uma camiseta larga e branca que escorregou por um dos ombros dele.

"Legal." Ele assentiu distraído. "O que você está vendo?" Mu fez que iria se sentar no sofá mas parou, olhando desconfiado para o estofado. Revirei os olhos.

"Eu não transei com a Marin aqui, não se preocupa. Você chegou antes que isso acontecesse." Falei azedo, com os lábios torcidos. Mu voltou a parecer constrangido e resolveu sentar. Um cheiro de lavanda vinha dos cabelos dele, o que fez com que eu me remexesse desconfortável no sofá.

"Foi mal mesmo. Sei como é chato quando alguém atrapalha. Teve uma vez-"

"Eu não quero saber sobre suas fodas frustradas." Cortei rapidamente. Não quis ser grosso, mas sexo não era um assunto seguro no momento. Meus hormônios estavam mais incontroláveis do que de um guri que descobriu os benefícios da masturbação pela primeira vez, e o cheiro dele já estava me deixando com um incômodo na boca do estômago. Um formigamento que ameaçava descer mais do que o aconselhável.

De qualquer forma, ele não pareceu abalado pela minha resposta atravessada.

"Você e a Marin são namorados? Ela é muito bonita, com aqueles cabelos vermelho-fogo." Ele tamborilou os dedos nas pernas e se encostou melhor no sofá. Parecia cansado. A viagem até aqui devia ter sido bastante estafante.

"Não somos namorados." Grunhi. "Ela é cheia de frescuras. Me obrigou a fazer essa aposta-" Eu me interrompi percebendo que acabaria falando demais. Mu se virou para mim com uma careta curiosa.

"Que aposta?" Ele apoiou o queixo no punho na mão e me encarou fixamente. Senti um fiapo de suor escorrer pela minha testa e uma vergonha gigantesca de admitir que estava em abstinência por causa de uma garota. Soava ridículo em voz alta.

"Deixa para lá." Falei, e para minha salvação, a companhia tocou, indicando que a pizza havia chegado. "É bom que esteja com fome. Pedi uma pizza família." Avisei.

Nós pegamos uns pratos e guardanapos e jantamos no sofá mesmo, assistindo o filme que não era lá muito interessante, mas dava para o gasto. De qualquer forma, ficamos mais conversando do que prestando atenção no filme.

Mu morou a infância no Tibet e depois com os tios em outra cidade, mais perto da 'civilização', onde fez o ensino médio. Pelo que entendi, ele era um estudante excepcional, apesar de ele tentar não dar muita ênfase nisso. Mas as notas dele, e suas atividades extracurriculares eram suficientes para conseguir uma vaga em qualquer universidade do mundo.

Ele escolheu a Link porque ela era bem conceituada e não tão longe de onde ele estava morando antes. Mu não parecia do tipo ambicioso, apesar de ter pretensões de poder ajudar na manutenção da natureza depois que se formasse. Já eu apenas gostava de brincar com meus números e dar aulas.

Me senti terrivelmente sem propósitos na vida enquanto ele falava sobre desenvolvimento sustentável e a importância da conscientização das pessoas quanto à preservação dos recursos naturais do planeta. Geralmente esse assunto me daria sono, mas ele falava com tanta empolgação e ênfase que era difícil não se sentir envolvido.

"Você vai acabar indo trabalhar na ONU, na parte de Meio Ambiente." Brinquei, mas eu já estava quase convencido disso. Ele era inteligente e idealista. Tinha uma meta, uma ideia fixa, e muita vontade. Isso era algo raro de se ver em alguém tão novo.

Ele sorriu com o meu comentário e se aconchegou nas almofadas. Eu havia esticado o sofá para que pudéssemos deitar. Aí assim já estaria meio pronto para ele dormir. Ele parecia sonolento depois de tanto falar. O filme já havia terminado e a sala estava escura, com apenas a luz da televisão em stand by nos iluminando.

Eu mordi o lábio quando ele chupou a ponta dos dedos com os quais ele havia segurado a pizza. Olhei para o corpo dele, languidamente estendido no sofá, e senti outro fiado de suor escorrer pela minha nuca. E não estava calor, veja bem. Como eu já comentei, era outono, e a noite estava fresca.

Respirando fundo, cutuquei o ombro de Mu.

"Hei, você precisa ir escovar os dentes. Vai lá que eu arrumo aqui o sofá para você dormir." Murmurei.

Mu soltou um resmungo sonolento, mas se levantou, sem dizer nada. Pegou uma escova de dente na mala dele e foi no lavabo perto da cozinha. Balancei a cabeça, afastando pensamentos perigosos, e arrumei rapidamente o sofá. Quando eu estava apagando a televisão, Mu voltou para a sala e caiu praticamente morto no sofá, e em questão de segundos a respiração dele já era de alguém no vigésimo sono.

Eu subi para o meu quarto e tentei não pensar em como, em apenas um dia, eu havia reparado mais nele do que em qualquer outro cara em toda a minha vida. Não era um bom pensamento para logo antes de cair no sono, se é que me entende...

**XxX**

Era o primeiro dia de aula de Cálculo e Geometria Analítica I para os novos estudantes de engenharia. Eram três aulas por semana, com duração de uma hora e quarenta minutos cada. A sala, como todas as outras da faculdade, era uma espécie de auditório. Eu ficava em um palco mais rebaixado, e os alunos sentavam-se em fileiras dispostas em degraus que iam subindo até os fundos da sala.

Mu, usando uma camisa branca, com manchas coloridas e esparsas de mangas compridas e um cachecol de linho creme no pescoço, se sentou na terceira fileira e sorriu animado para mim. Queria só ver se ele continuaria com esse sorriso até o final da aula. Em geral os alunos pareciam que acabavam de sair de uma sessão de tortura ao final do período.

Não porque eu fosse um péssimo professor, mas porque a matemática não é uma arte muito adorada pela população em geral. Cálculo é bastante subjetivo e não tem nada a ver com nenhuma das engenharias, por ser muito básico. Há conceitos nele que serão usados por toda a faculdade, como derivação e integração. É uma cadeira 'temida', mas não porque difícil, e sim porque é a primeira vez que os estudantes se deparam com o 'clima' de faculdade. Há coisas bem piores mais para frente, mas aí todos já estão acostumados a lidar com a carga de estudos.

"Meu nome é Aiolia. Vou ser o professor de Cálculo I de vocês nesse semestre." Comecei, e recebi alguns assobios. Coisa comum vinda de adolescentes. Adoram tirar sarro. "As aulas têm duração de uma hora e quarenta minutos, sem intervalos. Mas não se preocupem, geralmente eu acabo bem antes, se vocês colaborarem e não fizerem tanto barulho." Essa era uma ótima estratégia para mantê-los calados por pouco mais de uma hora. "Vocês terão três provas por semestre. Todas as informações sobre elas podem ser encontradas no site de Cálculo da universidade. Qualquer dúvida, falem comigo no final da aula, e não se acanhem em me interromper durante a aula para tirar alguma dúvida. Espero que todos tenham comprado o livro indicado no site, porque, acreditem, vocês vão precisar dele."

Durante meu discurso, reparei que um rapaz de cabelos loiros sentou-se ao lado de Mu, e se inclinou para cochichar algo no ouvido dele. Mu sorriu e sussurrou algo em retorno. Me senti terrivelmente ignorado enquanto eles continuavam a conversa em tom baixo, e eu prosseguia com a aula, e as primeiras noções sobre gráficos e essas bobagens que todo mundo sabe. A coisa começava a complicar lá pela segunda semana de aula.

Eu e Mu havíamos passado o domingo meio que juntos. Na verdade, eu o trouxe até a universidade e mostrei todo o lugar para ele, para que ele não ficasse tão perdido no primeiro dia. Mostrei as salas onde ele teria aula, os auditórios, e contei um pouco da história da faculdade. Ela recebera o nome de Link porque integrara várias pequenas 'escolas' de nível superior, há uns quase cento e cinquenta anos.

Mu se empolgou com tudo que viu e escutou atentamente tudo que eu contara. Eu gostava de pessoas que ouviam com atenção, sem ficar virando o rosto, dando a entender que estavam achando o assunto o saco. Mu parecia sempre atento a tudo que os outros falavam.

Mesmo agora, trocando cochichos com o rapaz loiro, ele mantinha um olho em mim, e não parecia perder uma palavra do que eu dizia ou anotava no quadro. Mas eu só percebi isso quando ele ergueu a mão e fez uma pergunta que apenas alguém que realmente estivesse prestando atenção perguntaria.

E era uma pergunta bastante avançada, o que deixou a maioria dos alunos com uma careta contrariada em direção ao Mu.

"Muito boa pergunta, Mu." Elogiei. E depois pigarreei ao perceber que havia usado o nome dele com bastante intimidade. Aí respondi rapidamente tentando soar natural, mas percebi que o rapaz sentado ao lado de Mu estreitou os olhos para mim, desconfiado. Era só o que me faltava – Mu havia ganhado um admirador logo no primeiro dia e eu já estava recebendo olhares atravessados do cara.

Quando dei a aula por encerrada, Mu guardou as coisas na mochila e se aproximou sorridente de mim.

"Muito boa a sua aula, Olia. Gostei muito!" Ele elogiou empolgado.

"Aqui dentro você tem de me chamar de professor." Avisei seriamente, mas Mu apenas dispensou o comentário com um movimento de mão, como se espantasse uma mosca chata. Ótimo, agora eu havia virado uma varejeira.

"Sabe que todos os alunos falam super bem de você? Não sei se você sabe, mas sua aula é disputada. Dizem que os outros professores de cálculo não são tão bons e acessíveis quanto você. E as garotas dizem que nenhum é tão bonito." Mu riu.

Ergui as sobrancelhas. Eu não sabia disso. Quer dizer, eu já tinha ouvido reclamações de alunos sobre um outro professor de cálculo, que já era um porre _fora_ sala de aula, e eu só imagino o pé na bunda que deveria ser dentro, mas que minha aula era disputada, era a primeira vez. Mu sorriu mais largamente perante a minha careta de surpresa.

"Eu dei sorte de cair direto na sua aula." Ele comentou.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o loiro se aproximou, e percebi como descaradamente colocou uma mão nas costas do Mu.

"Nós vamos nos atrasar para a aula de Introdução, Mu." Ele falou perto do ouvido de Mu, que, percebi, corou ligeiramente. Eu torci o nariz com a cena.

"Seu novo amigo?" Perguntei com um desdém que me surpreendeu.

"Esse é o Saga." Mu apresentou animado. "Conheci ele hoje de manhã. Ele também entrou em Engenharia Ambiental agora!"

Não gostei da empolgação do Mu. Na verdade, não fui nada com a cara do tal Saga. Ele tinha um jeitinho superior e arrogante que eu logo detestei. Não sei como Mu não via isso. Eu duvidava que ele sentisse vontade de mudar o mundo como Mu sentia. No máximo, ele tinha vontade de piorá-lo e explorar os recursos naturais do planeta até a exaustão.

"É melhor vocês se apressarem. Conheço a professora de vocês de Introdução à Engenharia Ambiental, e ela é barra pesada." Informei, e não era mentira. Ela dava outras aulas no setor de engenharia e era famosa por sua exigência ferrenha.

"Certo." Mu assentiu não parecendo preocupado, e saiu da sala junto com Saga, que me olhou por cima do ombro com as sobrancelhas erguidas antes de dobrar no corredor.

Revirei os olhos. Adolescentes, sempre vendo pelo em ovo. Saí dali e fui para o departamento de Design, onde Marin dava aulas. Encontrei ela na sala dos professores do departamento que, felizmente, estava vazia. Sorri malicioso quando fechei a porta às minhas costas.

"Oi." Sussurrei no ouvido dela, pelas costas, fazendo-a levar um susto.

"Aiolia!" Ela repreendeu, virando-se. "Você não deveria estar dando aulas?"

"Acabou agora pouco." Falei colocando as mãos na cintura dela. "Fiquei com saudades."

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu de perto de mim.

"Sabe que não podemos fazer nada aqui dentro. Se nos pegam, perdemos o emprego. Se lembra quando demitiram a Kátia e o Logan? Então trate de manter essas mãos comportadas." Ela avisou duramente, em estilo professora má. "E você ainda tem que terminar de cumprir sua promessa."

Bufei irritado.

"Eu me pergunto se _você_ está sem sexo durante todo esse tempo." Grunhi. Eu e Marin tínhamos uma relação meio estranha. Éramos amigos há muito tempo, já havíamos trocado alguns beijos, mas por me considerar um galinha, ela nunca me deixou ir além de raros amassos. Esse tempo sem sexo seria a prova que eu queria ficar com ela de verdade, e não com as garotas com quem eu me envolvia em busca de uma noite de prazer.

Ergui as sobrancelhas quando ela ficou em silêncio.

"Você está brincando, não está?" Me ergui enfurecido. "Eu estou na seca esse tempo todo, e você fazendo a festa?"

"Eu não fiquei com ninguém!" Ela retrucou rapidamente. "É só... há umas três semanas eu fui numa festa com umas amigas e fiquei com um cara. Não foi além disso."

Eu me virei e saí da sala. Sem querer soar dramático, mas como eu disse, eu sou ciumento. Eu e ela não tínhamos nada, já que não éramos namorados. Só ficantes esporádicos. Mas saber que ela estava se divertindo enquanto eu tinha que me manter longe de festas, álcool e garotas me irritou profundamente.

Ainda ouvi ela me chamar, mas não parei. Eu tinha aula em alguns minutos, de qualquer forma. Não tinha tempo para discussões. No meio do caminho, parei ao escutar a voz de Mu.

"Acho que nos perdemos." Ele falou. "A professora não gosta de atrasos."

"Talvez aquele professor de cálculo só quisesse assustar." Saga replicou. Ou ao menos eu achava que era Saga.

"Hei, achei você, Saga! Vem, a aula é por esse caminho!" Uma outra voz surgiu em socorro. "Oh, olá gracinha, e você quem é?"

Nessas alturas eu já espiava o trio da dobra do corredor. Vi Mu corar e Saga revirar os olhos.

"Esse é o Mu. É nosso colega. Mu, esse é o Shiryu. Não dê ouvidos ao que ele diz, ele não costuma ser discreto." Saga informou em um tom entediado, e o tal Shiryu fungou ofendido. "Onde você estava que perdeu a aula de Cálculo?"

"Ah, o início da matéria é muito ridículo. Qualquer criancinha entenderia, então aproveitei para ir para casa tirar um cochilo." Ele falou com descaso.

Ah, eu lembraria dessas palavras na hora de corrigir a prova dele.

"Você sabe para que lado fica a aula?" Mu perguntou.

"Claro! Sigam-me, rapazes!" Shiryu exclamou virando-se para o lado oposto do corredor e fazendo um aceno para que eles o seguissem. Achei um absurdo a intimidade de Saga ao passar um braço pelos ombros de Mu enquanto se afastavam. Eles recém haviam se conhecido! Essa juventude não tinha jeito mesmo.

E não me olhe como se eu fosse um velho retrógrado. Eu não saía abraçando ninguém no dia em que fazia amizade. E era óbvio que o tal Saga queria mais do que apenas amizade. Era melhor eu alertar Mu sobre isso. Ele tinha um jeito ingênuo que me preocupava.

O resto do dia passou tranquilo, e quando voltei em casa, me preocupei ao não encontrar Mu por lá. Só então percebi que ainda não tinha o número do celular dele. A faxineira que eu chamara, e que vinha vez ou outra, já estava de saída e me cobrou caro por ter que colocar em ordem o quarto de visitas.

"Aquilo mais parecia um buraco negro!" Ela resmungou. É, ela não deixava de estar certa.

Levei a mala de Mu para lá e respirei aliviado, sentando na cama. Alguma coisa me incomodava. Eu sentia que estava esquecendo de algo que deveria ter feito hoje antes de voltar para casa. Só depois de vários minutos me toquei que deveria ter pego o Átila, meu cachorro, na petshop. Que ótimo dono eu era.

Saí correndo de casa e quando cheguei lá, levei uma bela de uma bronca do dono do lugar. Eu deveria ter passado por ali ontem, na verdade, mas me distraíra levando o Mu para visitar a faculdade. Átila voou em cima de mim com seus mais de trinta quilos. Se eu fosse um pouco mais fraco, teria isso ao chão e recebido um banho de baba.

"É bom que não volte a esquecer esse cachorro por aqui!" A veterinária reclamou. "Ele é impossível de se manter quieto e comportado!"

Sorri sem graça e tirei Átila daquele lugar chato.

"Desculpa, amigão. Vou te recompensar." Avisei, acariciando as orelhas dele. "Que tal um passeio no parque? Aposto como esses dois dias ali dentro te deixaram lento."

Átila latiu empolgado e fomos correr no parque central da cidade. Era um lugar enorme e bem bonito, arborizado, com pessoas correndo, andando de bicicleta, fazendo piquenique, jogando frisbe, entre outras coisas que se faz em um parque. Corremos por quase duas horas, com alguns intervalos intercalados.

Chegamos os dois exaustos e encharcados de suor em casa depois disso. Átila entrou correndo casa adentro, feliz por estar de volta. E só quando eu ouvi um berro de susto e o som de algo caindo e quebrando na cozinha é que eu me lembrei que agora eu tinha um hóspede.

Corri até a cozinha e encontrei Mu caído no chão, com Átila em cima dele o enchendo de lambidas. Havia cacos do que restara de um copo no chão, e suco de uva manchando o piso da cozinha.

"Olia!" Mu ofegou tentando fugir das lambidas. "Me ajuda! Eu..." Ele começou a ficar com falta de ar. De novo eu havia esquecido de algo fundamental: Mu tinha asma. Era óbvio que os pelos sujos que Átila estava soltando em cima dele lhe causariam uma crise.

Corri de novo e tirei Átila, que latia animado, de cima dele. Mu rapidamente tirou a bombinha de dentro da calça jeans e levou-a à boca. O alívio ao poder respirar normalmente foi evidente em seu rosto de linhas suaves.

"Átila, fica quieto!" Reclamei, empurrando-o para longe.

Mu conseguiu se levantar parecendo um pouco abalado, com uma mão na testa.

"Que cachorro é esse? É seu?" Ele perguntou, dando um pulinho para trás quando Átila ameaçou se jogar em cima dele de novo, mas felizmente eu consegui detê-lo.

"É meu. Esqueci de avisar que tinha um. Ele estava na petshop." Contei. "Só um pouco, vou levar ele para o pátio dos fundos."

Levei Átila para lá, por uma porta da cozinha mesmo. Levei-o até o quiosque onde ele dormia e mandei ele ficar comportado. Átila soltou um latido desobediente, mas meu olhar fulminante fez com que ele se sentasse e fechasse a boca.

Quando voltei para dentro de casa, Mu limpava a sujeira que Átila havia causado.

"Pode deixar que eu-"

"Está tudo bem. Já estou terminando." Mu falou.

"Desculpa pelo Átila. Ele tem mania de pular em cima das pessoas, e eu esqueci que não estou mais sozinho em casa." Cocei a parte de trás dos cabelos. Mu sorriu divertido ao se levantar com a pazinha de lixo repleta de cacos.

"Relaxa. Eu estou bem. Eu vou ter que fugir dele por causa dos pelos, mas minha asma não é tão severa. Ela piora quando eu estou nervoso ou acabo de levar um susto. Ah, eu vi que o quarto de hóspedes está limpo! Aquele era um caso grave, eu não me lembrava de ter tido um ataque de asma só de olhar para tanta poeira!" Ele riu indo enrolar os cacos em um jornal velho antes de jogar tudo no lixo.

Eu encolhi os ombros envergonhado.

"Sabe como é, eu nunca recebo visitas que ficam para a noite. O lugar estava meio esquecido." Tentei explicar, mas Mu apenas riu um pouco mais.

Ele terminou rapidamente de limpar o chão, depois de me escorraçar quando me ofereci para limpar o suco derramado, e aí eu lembrei o que queria falar com ele sobre o tal Saga.

Interrompi Mu, que cantava Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds enquanto terminava de limpar.

"Não sei se você percebeu, mas aquele seu novo amigo..." Comecei a falar, atraindo a atenção dos olhos verdes de Mu. "O Saga. Ele não parava de dar em cima de você... É melhor você tomar cuidado com ele."

Mu se levantou e piscou repetidas vezes, parecendo processar a informação.

"O quê?" Perguntou admirado, e eu senti um rubor na face. Por que eu havia aberto a boca mesmo?

"Erm... É só para você ficar de olho. Se ele tentar algo que você não queira, er... tentar forçar a barra, você pode vir falar comigo e-"

"Aiolia." Mu me interrompeu com uma seriedade que me fez calar a boca de imediato. "Eu não sou uma garota indefesa. Eu sei me cuidar."

"Eu não quis dizer-"

"Mas obrigado pela preocupação." Ele sorriu voltando a parecer o garoto de índole simpática e descontraída, e eu tive que engolir tudo o mais que queria dizer. "Mas de qualquer forma, Saga é bem bonito, você não acha?" Ele perguntou com uma piscadela, jogando o pano na pia e saindo da cozinha.

Meu queixo caiu.

"É claro que não acho!" Exclamei em retorno, e ouvi uma risadinha divertida de algum ponto da casa.

* * *

**NA:** Obrigada a quem comentou! :)

poke: Que delícia te ver por aqui tb, chuchu! O Mu é uma fofura só, né? Nossa, eu amo esses ukes fofos... tenho uam queda ginorme por eles, então entendo perfeitamente o Aiolia, uahuahaua! E você sinta-se livre para sempre pedir por mais, auhauahu! Beijão!

Lola: Né? Bia nos faz viciar nesses dois, xDD E eu bem que queria um professor como o Aiolia. Juro que matemática seria muito mais interessante e sexy! UHAUAH! Beijinhos!

Musha: Uma review internacional, que inusitado! Obrigada pela review! Eu concordo com tudo que você disse sobre o Mu! Ele é um amor. ;D Aiolia já andou demonstrando ciuminho. XDD Beijos, querida.


	3. AVISO

Essa história pode ser encontrada completa em: www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)com(PONTO)br/historia/223145/Let_It_Be/


End file.
